


The Dungeon Master Job

by Yaboi_writes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF, Geek & Sundry RPF, Leverage
Genre: Don't trust Sam and Laura with Parker honestly, F/M, M/M, Shenanegins, They think his name is Wil but he's actually Chaos, Wil Wheaton but fake, look - Freeform, no beta we die like men, yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaboi_writes/pseuds/Yaboi_writes
Summary: What happens when the money for the Vox Machina kick starter is stolen and the team needs some Leverage to get the money back? Well, Taliesin knows some people.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Parker, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Brian Wayne Foster/Ashley Johnson, Laura Bailey & Sam Riegel, Laura Bailey/Matthew Mercer/Liam O'Brien/Travis Willingham, Laura Bailey/Taliesin Jaffe/Travis Willingham, Laura Bailey/Travis Willingham, Liam O'Brien & Nathan Ford, Marisha Ray & Travis Willingham & Eliot Spencer (Leverage), Matthew Mercer & Taliesin Jaffe & Sophie Devereaux (Leverage), Matthew Mercer/Marisha Ray, Parker/Eliot Spencer (Leverage), PolyRole, Sam Riegel & Laura Bailey & Parker (Leverage), Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford, Taliesin Jaffe & Ashley Johnson, Taliesin Jaffe/Everyone, Taliesin Jaffe/Liam O'Brien/Sam Riegel, Taliesin Jaffe/Matthew Mercer/Liam O'Brien/Marisha Ray, Taliesin Jaffe/Matthew Mercer/Marisha Ray, Team Leverage & Critical Role
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. The Kickstarter

When Travis read the email, he fell flat on his back. Literally. He’d been running on the treadmill and when his eyes landed on the email saying the account for Critical Role had been emptied out, he tripped and fell back.

There was no way that was possible. He hadn’t touched the account, he knew Matt and Marisha hadn’t touched the account. No one else had access, and he would’ve known if they’d tried gaining access.

He looked up when Laura came in to see what had happened, but he was so in shock of what happened, he wasn’t hearing a word that came out of her mouth.

“Call the others,” he said, getting up to go and get changed, leaving his wife standing confused in the doorway to their homemade gym. 

Almost an hour later, the cast was all gathered around in the Bailey-Willingham household, waiting expectantly for the CEO to announce what was getting him so upset that they all had to gather for a meeting. They stared at him expectantly.

“Our account for the Vox Machina series is empty,” Travis said, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. “I don’t know what happened, I haven’t touched it.”

“Someone here must’ve,” Sam said, standing and putting his hands on the table, looking around.

“No, no one has. Marisha, Travis and I are the only ones with access and each of us would’ve gotten a notification if any of us went into the account,” Matt explained. “None of us have.”  
“So what happened?” Liam asked, moving to pull Sam to sit down again.

“I don’t know. I just saw the email this morning that something happened to our money.”

Travis pressed his face into his hands, rubbing his face. He looked stressed. All that money that the Critters had raised for them to make their series, gone. How was he supposed to tell their fans that their money and their dreams of a series was gone? What were any of them supposed to do about this? Was there anything they could do?

“I think I know someone who could help,” Taliesin spoke up, humming to himself a bit in thought. “Or well, some people.”  
“Who?”

**~~~**

“We haven’t had a case in such a long time,” Parker said from the counter where she sat, eating her cereal. “I’m getting the itch.”

“Relax, Parker, something will come along soon,” Hardison said from the couch, programming something on his laptop.

“I need to steal ‘something’,” Parker said, puffing her cheeks out some. “I haven’t stolen something for fun for so long. Or anything in so long.”

“We finished a case three days ago, Parker,” Eliot said, turning his gaze on the blonde for a moment before turning his eyes back to whatever he was cooking on Nate’s stove.

“Yeah, and that’s a really long time,” Parker told him, moving to put her bowl into the sink and looking into the pan at what Eliot was cooking. It didn’t look appetizing to her.

“Where’s Nate?” Sophie asked as she came waltzing into the apartment.

Eliot looked over at the door when she came in, raising an eyebrow, then looked towards the spiral stairs, then back at the grifter. “Where do you think?”

She nodded and headed up the spiral stairs and into Nate’s bedroom, only to be ushered down into the living area again as Nate followed her downstairs. He looked grumpy, but that was probably because he was hungover and was up earlier than normal.

“I have a case for us,” Sophie said, moving over to the six screens in the living room area. “A relative of mine contacted me about something that went wrong with something involving his company. He enlisted our help.”

“Why should we help him?” Nate asked. “Are they a big company?”  
“No, they aren’t. Their profits either go into their equipment or they donate them. They’re a pretty non-profit. This was the one time they were keeping the money for themselves to do something for the fans.”

“What happened?” Parker asked.

“They had a kickstarter for an animated series they were doing for some show they did a few years ago, and their CEO found out their account had been hacked. Upwards of 8 million dollars, gone.”

“This sounds like something we’d do to help,” Eliot said, looking over at Nate.

“Yeah, but where would we even start?” Hardison asked.

“Talking to the client, like every other job we take,” Nate said.

“Do I get to steal anything?” Parker asked.

“Yes, Parker, you do.”

“I’m in.”

“There’s something wrong with you.”

Parker grinned and jumped up as they all got up to go pack and get ready to go to California to help this no-profit company with their kickstarter problem.


	2. Curious Beginnings

Matt paced the room while they waited. He had no idea who these people were that Taliesin got into contact with to help with their kickstarter problem. What credibility did they have? Taliesin said they couldn’t be found if they were googled online, so how was he supposed to find out who they were? He ran his hands through his hair again.

He picked his head up quickly when he heard voices in the hall. He recognized Taliesin’s first, but couldn’t pick the rest of them out. There were too many voices mixing together for him to pick anyone out besides Taliesin. To him, Taliesin had the most recognizable voice since he’s known him for a long time. Then, the door to the studio opened and his castmates poured into the room with five people he didn’t recognize.

There was a tall African-American man, a shorter white man with curly hair and seemed a little drunk, a blonde who seemed to stare right through his soul, a brunette who seemed to see his deepest desires and a sturdily built man with long hair. Those five must’ve been the ones that Taliesin said could help. 

“Matt, this is Sophie.” Taliesin pointed at the brunette. “Nate.” The white man with curly hair. “Eliot.” The man with long hair. “Hardison.” The African-American. “And Parker.” The blonde.

The man with the curly hair, Nate, stepped forward. “Taliesin told me I should speak to Travis, Matt and Marisha?” he said, looking around questioningly.

“Yeah, I’m Travis,” Travis said as he stepped forward with a smile.  
Marisha wrapped an arm around Matt’s waist when she seemed to sense he was going to spiral. She had a gift for that.   
“I’m Marisha and this is Matt. We can go talk in the game room,” she said, pointing through the nearby door.

“That’s perfect,” The brunette, Sophie, said.

“Follow us then,” Travis told Sophie and Nate, starting to lead them into the room they played in.

Travis busied himself making sure the cameras were off. Taliesin was very specific that they couldn’t be filmed, specifically the long haired one. He’d specified heavily that the long haired one couldn’t be filmed. Then, together, the five of them gathered around the game table to discuss what had happened.

_**~~~** _

Sam eyed the blonde, Parker, as she eyes everything critically. That made him think he had to keep an eye on anything not nailed down. That was pretty much the entire room. He frowned a bit as the taller male, Hardison, handed him his wallet. His eyes widened.

“What-”

“Lil mama over there took it,” Hardison explained. 

A look crossed over Hardison’s face at the look of delight that crossed over Sam’s face as he scrambled across the room to Laura. He grasped her shoulder, grinning brightly as he did.

“She’s a real rogue,” Sam said, holding onto Laura and grinning brightly. “I can learn so much off of her for Nott. This will be great. Do you think she has actual cons she uses to grab stuff off of people? I didn’t even feel her grab my wallet.”

Laura grinned in response. “Ask her to teach you!” Then she gasped. “Ask her to teach us!”

The two hurried across the room to Parker, who seemed all too happy to have people to teach how to be thieves when they asked. That made Eliot scoff to himself as he peeked out the room and down the hallway. You could never be too cautious. The money might not be the only thing the mark was after. The CEO’s life could be in danger as well.

_**~~~** _

“Wow, so you raised all that money in the beginning of your stream? That’s very impressive,” Sophie told Travis with a smile, reaching across the table to pat his arm gently.

Travis gave a chuckle. “Uh, yeah, we did. It's not that impressive, but it was a group effort. People like the characters and stories we’ve made with them.” He seemed completely unaffected by Sophie trying to play the mind game against him. “What is impressive is the fact someone robbed us blind and we didn’t see it coming.”

“Do you really think we can get our money back?” Marisha asked, looking over at Nate and Sophie, frowning a bit.

“We do. We are the best at what we do and we can get you your money back.”  
“We won’t be able to pay you,” Matt said. “We’re non profit. The money either goes into our company or into charities.”  
“We work on a different revenue stream. Don’t worry about paying us,” Sophie told them.

“Anything you need us to do, we’ll do. Just say the word,” Travis told them.

Nate nodded. “We just need space to work and access to your offices and company.”

_**~~~** _

When the team was gathered up again in their hotel, Nate gave the rundown of the con they were going to pull.

“Let’s go steal a D&D show.”


End file.
